1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter ring for converting a single disk clutch into a multiple disk clutch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a friction clutch for connecting an engine to a transmission or power take-off is enclosed in a bell-shaped housing which is secured to the engine block. The bell housing also encloses a flywheel which is attached to the output end of the engine crankshaft for rotation therewith. The flywheel has a friction face or driving surface which can be engaged by friction linings mounted on a clutch disk. The clutch disk is attached to an output shaft which may be connected to a set of gears in a transmission. A pressure plate is forced against the clutch disk by a plurality of clutch springs acting against a clutch cover attached to the flywheel. The clutch disk is forced into engagement with the driving surface of the flywheel such that the rotational movement of the engine is transmitted to the output shaft.
The torque transmitting capabilities of the single plate clutch can be increased by adding one or more clutch disks and an equal number of driven plates interposed between the clutch disks. However, the addition of the clutch disks and driven plates increases the axial length of the clutch assembly. Therefore, the single plate clutch cover is spaced away from the flywheel and can no longer be attached thereto.
One solution to the spacing problem is to provide a new clutch cover having the required axial spacing to extend from the flywheel to the outer extremities of the clutch. Such clutch covers can be of either a cast or stamped construction with the stamped construction being the preferred construction from a cost standpoint. The stamped construction can also have pressure plate drive lug recesses formed therein for rotating the driven plate therewith. Such a clutch cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,284, issued Dec. 22, 1964 to Byron D. Montgomery et al.